Go-Go Bar
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression / States of Repair Related Missions Building Function The Go-Go Bar preforms two useful Functions for the Player. Base Defenders Damage Bonus *All Base Defending Units receives a Damage Bonus vs All when a Go-Go Bar is constructed on a Base ( Player or Rogue ). **Applied to Aircraft launched from the Drone Silo. **Applied to''' Last Stand Defenders. **Applied to Units deployed from a Defensive '''Special Op. **'NOT APPLIED' to Units housed in a Bunker of any type. **'NOT APPLIED '''to 'Defensive Turrets. *The Damage Bonus is a Percentage Increase of the Defending Units Listed Damage. **This Damage Bonus percentage is determined by the level of the Go-Go Bar. **The Damage Bonus is +4% for a Level 1 Go-Go Bar increasing to a maximum of +48% for a Level 10.' *The Damage Bonus is '''NOT ACTIVE' if the Go-Go Bar is Destroyed ( 0% Health ). The Damage Bonus Resumes as soon as repairs begin. *The Damage Bonus is NOT ACTIVE while the Go-Go Bar is being Upgraded. Base Defense Testing The Player may use the Go-Go Bar to activate a Rogue Attack in order to test their Base's Defensive Set-Up. *The Go-Go Bar has a maximum Capacity of 1,600 to be used in the Test Attack. *The Test Attack may consist of any combination of Infantry, Vehicles, Aircraft and Missiles within the Capacity limit. **Only Units '''that the Player has unlocked may be deployed from the Go-Go Bar during the Test Attack. **The Level of the Units used in the Teat Attack will be equal to that of the Player's Unit Upgrades. **The Units may randomly be Customized with one of the Players Schematic Designs when deployed into the Test Attack. **The Player may randomize the selection of Units deployed in the Test Attack by pressing the ''Randomize'' button. *The direction of the Test Attack is selected by the Player from one of eight spawn locations. *Test Attacks may be stopped by the Player at any time by clicking the ''Stop button located at the top of the screen. *Damage dealt to the Player's Base and Base Defense Units by the Test Attack is "Live Damage" **All sustained damage requires the same amount of Time & Resources to Repair as if it was caused by an Enemy Player. ** No Resources 'are lost during a Test Attack from the destruction of the 'Resource Buildings 'or 'Command Center. **A Player's Base can not be placed into Damage Protection by a Go-Go Bar's Test Attack. Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z Additional Facts *David Scott posted on the Forums that he originally was going to make it say "Free Beer" but he set it as "Free Sex". With one of the February 2014 updates, this was changed to "Showtime!" *On July 4, 2013, Kixeye temporarily change the design of the Go-Go Bar. This US Independence Day special version had a American Flag flying above it and when targeted, it launches red, white and blue fireworks into the sky. On July 5th it returned to the original design. *The Go-Go Bar was revamped with the introduction of the Defense Damage Bonus, the ability to upgrade to Level 5 and a UI update in the Game Update: Jul 03, 2012. ''' *Missiles' were added to the Go-Go Bar for testing agaist a Players Base Defenses in the' [[Game Updates|'''Game Update: Nov 20, 2013.]] *The Go-Go Bar gain the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update: Feb 13, 2014. Known Game Issues '''''Click "Expand" to Read This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * *If you notice a new issue not listed above, please contact support here . Resolved Bugs : *GoGo Bar Bubble * Forum Discussion Links : *Kixeye Forum Thread : (Official) * Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum : Attention Commanders -- New Go-Go Bar and Bug Fixes!! - (Official) - Revamped Go-Go Bar. *Kixeye Forum : 7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) '- Footprint Reduced. *Kixeye Forum : '11/20 Update Notes- ( Official ) '- Missiles added to Go-Go Bar. *Kixeye Forum : 'Introducing Command Center 7 - (Official) - Gained ability to be upgraded to Level 10. Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Building. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * * Resolved Bugs : *Fixed: Go-Go bar units spawning within the boundaries of a player's base. Units will now spawn at the outskirts of the base. *Fixed an issue with Go-Go Bar FAVs not shooting. *Fixed an issue with the Go-Go bar sprite moving when destroyed. *Fixed an issue with Last Stand Defenders persisting at the end of a Go-Go bar battle/Wave. *Fixed an issue with Go-Go Bar battles sometimes not ending. *Fixed a bug where Go Go bar battles do not end when using a Crusader or Crusader X. Forum Discussion Links : * Missiles in Go-Go Bar. * Animated Photos Gallery GameUpdate 07-03-2012.png|Game Update: 07-03-12 Revamped GoGo Bar GameUpdate 02-13-2014.png|Game Update: 02-13-2014 Lv 10 Upgrade Available GoGoBar-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message|link=Level 5 Message GoGoBar-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Mission-EnemyInHeat.png|Mission - Enemy In Heat Mission-EnemyInHeat-Complete.png|Mission - Enemy In Heat - Complete GoGoBar-4thOfJuly.jpg|US Independence Day Special Version (2013) 534599_263120573792786_1983758962_n.jpg|US Independence Day Special Version (2013) old gogobar menu panel.jpg|Old Menu Panel GoGoBar-Unavailable.png Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z